


Toriel X Aladdin

by buckintweet



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Age Play, Beer, Birthing, Crossdressing, Dark, Dora the Explorer - Freeform, Extreme Scat, F/M, Furry, Inflation, Mild Scat, Mountain Biking - Freeform, Reverse Birthing, Rule 63, Spoilers, Violence, Watersports, boki ball, botchi ball, grass growing, grass growth, medium scat, monster-on-human bestiality, pisssuckling, scotch, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckintweet/pseuds/buckintweet
Summary: A Lemon ficby Buckintweet (watch my youtube videos like comment and subscribe)CAUTION[contains adult themes, including: swears, watersports, inflation, mild scat, medium scat, scotch, botchi ball, grass growth, extreme scat, age play, monster-on-human bestiality, spoilers, (I dont know why gracie wants me to add this to my warnings but 'furry' may be included), may induce war/ ptsd triggers, violence, dark, and beer]CAUTION





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi

Buttersc-Hot-ch Pie  
A Lemon fic   
by The Mad Juggler   
CAUTION  
[contains adult themes, including: swears, watersports, inflation, mild scat, medium scat, scotch, botchi ball, grass growth, extreme scat, age play, monster-on-human bestiality, spoilers, (I dont know why gracie wants me to add this to my warnings but 'furry' may be included), may induce war/ ptsd triggers, violence, dark, and beer]  
CAUTION

  
Dedicated to my two loves   
the Aladdin series and My Juggalo Crew, The Swiperz  
  
lawl XD fr*ick YEAH   
\------------------------------------  
**Characters:**  
Aladdin  
  
Toriel  
  
  
reed (alladdin and toriel's son)  
  
Genie  
  
  
  
**Setting:**  
this story takes place in a dimension between undertao ~~le~~ ™ and the sega genisis™ Aladdin™ game™ from 1999 more will be explained later but you need to read it first  
  
Story:  
  


FINAL WARNING

CAUTION

[contains adult themes, including: swears, watersports, inflation, mild scat, medium scat, scotch, botchi ball, grass growth, extreme scat, age play, monster-on-human bestiality, spoilers, "furry" may be included what the fr*ick ever GRACIE, may induce war/ ptsd triggers, violence, dark, and beer also stinky feet]

CAUTION

  
  
      
    It was a warm and wonderful day in the city of Alibarbra, warm and wonderful and hot underneath the sun. Those ancient sandstone walls held together a brilliant city, one with rich history, beautiful people, and many stories that wove between each and every day. Aligbarba was especially busy today, on the day of the great feast, when the royalty of the city came together and feasted the populace with bread and wine and assured that no-one, not even the gross little dudes who wandered the streets with their little calloused grubby feet, nor the shopkeepers, nor the rich, went hungry. it was a day of festivity and warmpth and wonder. veils were thrown from the sandstone windows, neighbors smiled and sang with one another, man and woman came together in harmony, man and man came together(read the note in a second about this), woman and woman came together (not in a gay way they were just friendly) (not that i'm not okay with them being gay i have lots of friends who are furries so i kind of get what its like to be opressed) (im not a furry or gay i just support it), and all in all it was a day of festivity and wonder and warmpth. There, in the bustling marketplace, were a monkey. This monek ywas scittering around the ground, dodging the grubby little feet of the poor people and the middle class people and the shopkeepers and the rich people, all of them with their grubby, unwashed feet, covered in sand and dirt nd other gross stuff (since they didn't ahve shoes at this time, they had sandlas but you know what it's like walking in  sandals for too long its gross now imagine walking in them every day for years and years and you perobably can't afford sandals all the time they were probably expensive back them but who knows) dodging in between feet and running along the streets. He was responding to a short, whisling call- a faraway snap that echoed through the street from far away, barely audible over the bustling sound of people cheerfully chatting. Quickly, he ran, nearly loosing his little red fez one moment as he bound over a man's stinky foot, but grabbing it at last second before it got anywhere close to one of his smelly toes or anywhere else on his foot. Finally, he came to a dark alley, just outside the river of people flowing in the bright, warm and wonderful street. in front of him lay a cool ,dark alleyway, where a dark mass lay quivering in the shadows. The money seemed cautious for a moment, trembling as he stepped into the cool alleyway, when suddenly, a shout from behind him! Two huge men with scimtars appeared out of the crowd. "Monkey! Stop right there, you theif!" They shouted, pointing at the monkey. The moneky screeched, feeling for his fez as he looked around the alleyway, for any way to escape. Suddenly- a whistle. It was from above! "Apoo!" shouted a familiar voice. The guards where slowly shoving their way into the alleyway with some difficulty, squeezing their broad shoulders between the walls in a two-by-two formation. They swung wildly into the air, only mere tens of feet from the monkey, screaming obscenities at him, suchas "fr*ick" and "dirt-fucker" and "cuntbag" and "beer-drinkers". The monkey darted away, bounding off the head of the quivering, coughing bundle of blankets down the alleyway, hopping off the mass, then jumping from wall to wall, up and over the wall to the roof. He and his friend, aladdin, laughed from the rooftop, as the guards screamed after them.   
"Bastards! You dare take off with my mother's jewells? You sick bastards! She was dying, on her deathbed, and you bit off her finger to get her ring! If I ever see you beggar or you terrible little monkey ever again, I'll kill you! Now lets beat this beggar for assisting the theives!" Aladdin and apuu laughed and laughed, lmfaos and rofled all over the roof as they stared down into the alleyway, where the bundle of blankets, now obviously a group of orphans, were switching between screaming and coughing as the guards kicked at them.   
    Later that day, Apu and Aladdin were strolling down the street, excitedly talking about the upcoming feast.  
"I know it, apu! It's going to be the best day of our lives. I can just taste it now- red wine, fresh bread... ah..." He exclaimed, twirling a ringed finger around between his own. "we're not gonna be hungry tonight! But say... Tonight is far away. You and I should find something to eat in the meantime..."   
he sniffed the air, breathing in the air through his nostrils slowly and warmly, wonderfully sensing all the smells of the air. He inhaled through his nose, deeply and swiftly, letting his sense of smell work out the different ways the air smelled in his environment. Suddenly, he noticed something unusual. Through smelling the air, whille he was inhaling, a scent crossed into his nasal cavity. it was sweet, and savory, Vaporized odor molecules (chemicals) floating in the air reach the nostrils and dissolved in the mucus (which is on the roof of each nostril). Underneath the mucus, in the olfactory epithelium, specialized receptor cells called olfactory receptor neurons detect the odor. It was a smell he's never smelt before. Butterscotch.... cinnamon... he loved those smells. "Down there... it's coming from that alleyway!" Apu said. Aladdin followed his directions, into a dark alleyway, just outside the river of people flowing in the bright, warm and wonderful street. in front of him lay a cool ,dark alleyway, where a dark mass, probably another group of trembling, hungry orphans congregated, lay quivering in the shadows. The money seemed cautious for a moment, trembling as he stepped into the cool alleyway, when suddenly, a shout from behind him! Another group of guards, this time, three! they were squeezed in a line of three in the tight alleyway, the leader screaming about how his mother's jewells. They chased Aladdin and the monkey further and further into the alleyway, till the end of the alleyway loomed before the two. Sniffing the air, Aladdin suddenly had an idea. "I have an idea!" Aladdin said. He grabbed apu by the tail, then flung him at the wall. With a strange sound and a flash of light, apu disapeared through the wall! "wow, that wasn't what I was expecting at all! "  aladdin said. Looking behind him to the group of guards who were slowly squeezing towards him. He smiled, taking the ring off the guard's mother's finger, then throwing the finger at the leader guard's face. He waved as he jumped into the sandstone wall, just in time to hear the sounds of orphans being angrily kicked.   
    He landed in the darkness, with no light but the light that was pouring in from above him, from a hole to the sky. he sat up, staring into the darkness. There was a figure, slowly coming towards him. Aladdin reached down to grab his sword, but to his dismay- he was naked! Just him, in the spotlight of the light coming down from above, comepletely nude. Slowly, the figure snaked their way towards him, creeping through the shadows. Aladdin closed his eyes and shook scared for his life. suddenly, a sweet, fuzzy kiss landed on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes. It was apu. Aladdin slapped the little monkey away, exclaiming "dude come on we talked about this."  suddenly, the figure stepped out of the shadows. A white goat lady was there, with her arms folded in front of her. "hello, my chil- oh, holy shit" her blush was noticeable through the fur on her cheeks.   
"dude, you're naked!" she giggled, pointing at Aladdin's dong. Aladdin quickly picked a yellow flower from the ground below him to cover his junk, despite its' struggling. She walked a little closer. "hey, i'm Toriel. Do you mountain bike?" "what?" Aladdin asked. "Nevermind. Come inside, my child, I have some robes you can borrow"   
Aladdin followed Toriel.  
Seven hours later, Aladdin and Toriel were done fucking. They did everything under the sun. Watersports, inflation, mild scat, medium scat, scotch, botchi ball, grass growth, extreme scat, age play, monster-on-human bestiality, swearing. they even drank beer. "That was great! Stay with me underground, please!" Aladdin begged.   
"ok " aladdin screamed.   
  
a few years later, their first son Raul was born.   
  
The end  
  



	2. Toriel X Aladdin 2: The Squartquel

Toriel X Aladdin Fanfiction 2: The Squartquel

_Dedicated to Zoe Avery Brooks Anglin, aka The Mad Juggler_  
Rest in Peace, my Friend

    Toriel sat with a smile, a terrible, warped thing; desperately clinging to what was lost. She was shaking, a deep cold ran through her bushy fur, seizing and strangling all other. Nothing was real but the cold, and the sadness. She sat, staring over a small pit in the ground, hands locked with her husband, Aladdin, who stood by her side. His eyes were red and eyes watery, but his stoic face didn't reveal much. He'd been so quiet for weeks now, the only sound he made was the occasional gasp, a deep sob that sounded like a struggle for air. They stood, staring into the dark scar below them, the hole that was so small, but held so much. Toriel couldn't stand any more. She turned away with a pedal, wiping fresh tears from her swollen eyes. She listened as Aladdin pushed a pile of freshly cut, yellow flowers over the pit, over their son's body, slowly covering Rick for the last time.  
    Aladdin stood there for a long time, over his sons grave, pondering, wondering. Slowly, he fell away from the grave, pedaling away, meeting his wife by her side.  
mood:  
   


  
  
"Toriel..."  
Toriel jumped, the voice of her husband was so unexpected. She turned to him, flipping down the kickstand on her bike, her silver and black 2016 GT Sanction Pro with Font-wheel suspension and an upgraded tempered aluminum xtr fx m9000 2 crankset, and pedals big enough to fit her large feet.   
"oh... Ally..." She said, staring at him, trying to look into his skittish gaze.  
"It wasn't your fault. You need to understand that, really believe that."  
"I... I try and reconcile with that fact, Toriel, but I wrestle to even keep it there. To even think about it in terms of... something I could come to realize. it's such an alien idea. It's so far away. It's all so hard to focus on, when... "  
Aladdin looked down to his bike, giving it a quick pat on it's handlebar.  
"I know, sugar. The big race is tonight... and we still need to practice!"

Aladdin looked away, there in the horizon was the tallest, most radical, roughest, most intense, harshest, dopest, most dangerous mountain biking track in all of the underground- Mount Killimangino.  
Aladdin thought for a moment, about his son, whether winning the gold medal in his mountain biking grand prix tournament would bring him back, would fix the hole in his heart.

 

He realized it would.   
Aladdin looked down at Rick's gravestone, reading it one last time. It read _'Do it for me, pop!'_  
" What are we waiting for, then? We still have time to train- we can still beat kid JJ and his bad boy band of bikers." Aladdin said.  
Toriel was already strapping on her elbow/knee/helmet protection combo. Aladdin did the same, strapped on his kneepads, helmet and elbowpads, assuring that the straps were tight and the pads didn't shake or twist when they were strapped to him. Aladdin knows that the most important thing to remember when biking, or doing any sort of physical activity for that matter, was safety, and racing down Mount Killimangina was no exception. He didn't want to get _permanently damaged_ when he took a spill or a fall on the track. Hence the kneepads, elbowpads, and helmet- and optionally, he could wear gloves, a face mask, a girdle, a hernia wrap, shin guards, hockey shoes, eye protection,  weighted anal guards, and/or another helmet to be even MORE safe while having fun outside. Aladdin knows, however, that sunscreen is a product that's effectiveness has been purported by liars and the effectivness of the uv protection is usually wildly overstated on most, if not all, name brand bottles. He knows to stay away from false advertising, and that the best sun protection was just to avoid the sun's holy, fiery gaze.

    Aladdin, having strapped on and secured his helmet, elbowpads, kneepads and squeezing in his weighted anal guard, kicked up the kickstand on his purple Vitus Escarpe 290 Pro, with upgraded titanium chassis and frountmounted internal-cuircut gps system and rear air bags. Aladdin reached up to the straps on his helmet, checking them, making sure they were tight around his chin. As he kBIG BEEFY BOY IS HERE, he was wearing the protection to protect the appendages they were strapped onto, but really, any protection effects the overall safety of the person wearing them. He kicked up the kickstand on his bike and peeled out with a couple quick pedals, making a loud motorcycle sound as he did.   
"Vn-Vn-Vn-Vnrrrrreeeeeeeee.... Brrrr..... NnnnnNNNNnnnnnVVVVRRRRNNNNNnnnnnn... Click click click"  
Toriel smiled and pretended to rev her own bike with her paw, miming her bike as well.  
"Vroooo- Vrooo- Vroooo..... chuggachuggachuggachuggachu- VroooooVroooooVROOOOOOooooovrooooo... thhhthhhthhhthhhthhhthhh...."  
Aladdin got a little angry at how good Toriel was at making motorcycle sounds. "whatever..." he scoffed, "you know my son just died."  
Toriel rolled her eyes, calling him a pussy under her breath. 

Toriel put the pedal to the metal and wheelied off, doing a bunny hop over her sons' grave. Aladdin was quick to follow, doing a superman right behind her, spitting fresh dirt behind him with all the fuckin' **TORQUE** he was putting off.  
Mood:  
  
                     
     After a quick ride and watersports session they were at the base of mount killimangino, staring up at a mountain trail. It was rocky, steep and gnarly, with the skeletons of broken bikes scattered around either side of the trail in big piles. Toriel and Aladdin looked at one another, and with a smile, locked their hands together and began to make the climb up the trail- when suddenly, a man appeared, bursting through a pile of rusted bikes.  
"Holy shit!" Toriel skreighed  
""what were you doing in that old pile of bikes, _old man_?  
The old man looked offended but continued anyways."I was in there... waiting for you, Aladdin. Do you know who I am...?" He asked, a single eye glowing through the darkness under his hood.

Suddenly, Aladdin kBIG BEEFY BOY IS HERE. With every ounce of his heart and soul, he kBIG BEEFY BOY IS HERE he'd come back. He kBIG BEEFY BOY IS HERE that no matter what, he'd come back... and he did. "Daddy...?" Alvin asked, tears welling up in his eyes. "Dad?"  
"what? No." The old man pulled off his hood. It was apoo!"Apuo! What happened to your fuckin' face?"  
Apo reached up and felt his scarred, terrible face, brushing away a family of flies that clung to the dying meat.  
"Meth"  
Toriel threw up.  
Aladdin reached forwards and popped apoop's jutting eyeball back into his head with a loud noise.  
"Thanks" Ape said. "I'm here to teach you guys how to win this race!"  
Apoo grabbed a rusty bike out of the pile. It was a magenta Spartan xx ex-lax slider with third volley cockteeth and an alluminium hopscotch.  
Like a bolt of lightning on a bike he flew up the mountaun, over jumps, through sharp turns, over smaller but still impressive jumps, all the while getting his stunt multiplyer into the hundreds of thousands within seconds. Toriel gasped in orgasmic amazment as she watched him. Aladdin angrily looked over at his wife. "Toriel! He's basically an animal, that's disgusting!" All the while hiding a rather huge boner of his own. Apot raced down the mountin to meet them.  
"What'd you think of THAT?" Apod squeaked in his monkey way.  
"How" "did" "you" "do" "that?!" Toriel and aladdin said, one after the other. Who said what? I know, but won't ever tell, fuckers!  
"You have to..." apoon's eyes glew orang. "Become the bike."

A sudden change was overcoming Aladdin. He struggled, wincing and screaming, but he couldn't stop what was happening. His fingers morphed together while his arms became hard and short, stretched out below him. His mouth clamped shut then dissapeared altogether he couldn't see the horrors that were becoming to the rest of himself, the winding, churning, slow, really slow mashing of his body. He felt his insides become hard and hallow. Toriel threw up _hard._ Then he was a bike. He had become a brown Niner Jet 9 XT/SLX w/Fox 32 Float Fork with a kickass Matt Besser baseball card shoved in the spokes. Toriel cried. "Ally, my poor Aladdin!" she said, running over to squeeze the bike into a hug.  
Little did she know, Aladdin was actually writhing in absolute ecstasy, living out a lifelong fantasy of turning into a mountain bike.   
"Now, you two have the power to beat kid JJ and his bad boy band of bikers. Are you ready, you two?"  
Toriel nodded and Aladdin shook his wheel side to side.  
"Shut up Aladdin don't ruin this for me" Toriel screamed. __  
  
Toriel hopped on Aladdin. The weight, the power, the smooth gear changes. it was, without any doubt, the most bitchin' bike she'd ever rode. She pulled off wheelies and topspins, backlashes, supermans, ollies and martians without even breaking a sweat.   
Toriel found herslef in a statte of hs dir e pressema tion and and kBIG BEEFY BOY IS HERE BIG BEEFY BOY IS HERE she wos the sex iest go at t at mom jas ja nsana;fguV VBJBBBBBBBBB

 

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)  
The original author of this work, Zoe Avery Brooks Anglin, was found last month, dead on his computer. According to police investigators, he died of a sudden heart attack, assumingly brought on by over excitement from writing this very fanfiction. He was like a brother to me, kind, funny, smart, sexy- all the things you want in a brother. As were his final wishes, according to his will, I will be taking over all of his artistic ventures, carrying on his legacy and letting his name live on. To my bro, Zoe, you will be missed, brother. I l*ove you. Rest in peace.

"Good..." Apeu said, "Now, you're ready."  
Apu snapped his fingers.

 

 

 

Toriel suddenly woke. A clarity ran over her mind,  sudden revelation of reality washed over her, coming to light as her vision cleared. She blinked, a whitewashed room suddenly appearing around her while her memory slowly faded away. She felt a deep sadness, like she was loosing something dear to her, like she was forgetting a memory she promised herself she'd never forget. Her vision cleared more- she could hear a faint, whining beep, and the whiteness of the room. She saw a dark figure slowly coming to light. It was a young monster, a hydra-girl, dressed in a nurses uniform.   
"oh... oh my goodness..."  
The nurses' clipboard dropped as she ran from the room.  
Toriel stared at the ceiling, trying to move her arms. She felt heavy, like there was a huge weight on top of her, with pins and needles writhing over her whole body. she finally found the strength to move her head. The windows were draped with white. they were so warm, so inviting. A serene nothingness, an aura of orange light ran through them, making her whole room glow with an aura of the setting sun.   
Toriel felt tired, very tired. She felt herself fading again, slipping back. She watched the ever-so-slight motion of the cloth as it swayed , back and forth, back and forth. She felt the heaviness sink in deeper. A warmth ran through her. She almost could remember what she'd lost- something far away- something with... two... wheels.

 

"No, you don't" The doctor said, pressing a button on her reclining bed, making her sit up more. Toriel felt a little more alert now, and the world came to focus again. "We wouldn't want you to miss your family, we only just called them, Toriel. Mrs. Dreemur, do you know where you are?" Toriel didn't reply, she blinked up at the man a few times. The doctor was a human man.  
"You're in the hospital in Memphis, Tennessee."  
Toriel let out a quiet 'ew'. The doctor chuckled.   
"Toriel... do you know what happened?"   
Toriel shook her head, no.  
"You've been in a coma, mrs. Dreemur. There... was an accident."   
Toriel tried to sit up slightly, shocked.  
"No- mrs. Dreemur. Take it easy for now. Rest. We'll make sure you don't go back in."  
Toriel felt scared, besides the doctor's kind words. She didn't know what to do. She was so lost.

 

Many hours passed. She stared mostly at the television, where Disney Original Movie 'Aladdin' was playing. It was so... strange. Like a face in the crowd she kBIG BEEFY BOY IS HERE, but couldn't place why. She waited.  
Suddenly, a knock on the door. The doctor came to open it.  
There, in the doorway, was her family.  
"Aladdin!" Toriel cried, overjoyed. Aladdin was back in his human form, followed by Apu, Frisk, shit sand and JohnTron.   
"Johntron, go home." Toriel said, making her usual angry face.  
Mood:  
  
Johntron mood:   
Johntron went home to play videogames alone.  
Aladdin came to Toriel's bed, gave her a warm hug, while the others watched.   
"Aladdin, what happened?"  
Aladdin looked down at her, with tears falling onto her soft, white sheets.   
"we... we won, Toriel. We beat kid JJ and his bad boy band of bikers. I l*ove you."  
The family came together, hugged one another.   
"i'll never do meth again!" Apoh exclaimed.

The family was reunited.   
Toriel and Aladdin went back home to practice for the next bike race, despite Toriel's missing leg.  
shit sand and Frisk went to go live together and do UNGODLY things.  
Apoo went back to his meth pile in his rusty bike pile. 

The end.  
_Mood:_  
  



	3. Toriel X Aladdin: The Stickup

 

  
** **   
_**OKAY BUSTER** _   
_**STICK THOSE BIG BEEFY FINGIES UP** _   
_**THIS IS A STICKUP!** _   
_**PUT ALL OF YO'URE SWEET MOOLAH IN THE BAG OR i WILL SHOOT** _   
_**HERE'S The BAG  ** _   
_**wen u put dat cash in tha bag**_

 _ ** **_


	4. Brought to you by Kirkland™ brand Light Beer

 

  
**Tonights' fanfic is brought to you by Kirkland™ brand Light Beer**  


  
**Kirkland: Who the fr*ick is driving the boat?**

 

Toriel shotgunned a kirkland brand light beer. "Whew!" She whewed, "That was refreshing!" Frisk was too drunk to understand what she was saying, but the slight shifting of cans beneath HER was at least some acknowledgment of her enjoyment as well. Apoo, crying, stuck to the wall in a spiderweb of electrical tape, choked on the dirty socks frisk and toriel had shoved in his mouth behind a volley of tape. Hearing his stirring, Toriel turned, smashing the kirkland light beer can against her forehead and throwing it at the monkey's face. Apoo began crying, issuing a roar of laughter from Toriel, who walked up to the monkey.  
"Finally decided to join the fun, did you, Apoop?"  
The little monkey flinched as Toriel grabbed his chin and pulled his gaze toward her, straight into her eyes. They were so hallow. So dead. She reeked of kirkland light beer.  
"what, ashamed of my fun? That's alright, monkey..." Toriel pulled a hefty bag of meth from her pocket, holding it in front of Apu's beady, begging eyes. "We all have our ways of having fun, I suppose."  
Toriel licked her lips, then, unzipped the bag, sniffing its' supply. Apoo begged through his bonds, screamed as he watched the goat mom crunch his meth bag between her teeth and eat the whole supply, plastic bag and all. There went his seed money.  
Toriel stood for a moment, slowly sinking into herself like a melting candle as her eyes rolled back up into her head.  
"Oh dear lord... yes!" She punched the wall next to apoo's head, breaking the drywall. "YES!!!"  
Her eyes went straight fuckin' red. She suddenly went into a tizzy, pouring through the scattered cans for something, throwing cans behind her like a digging dog in dirt. She kept screaming; "Where the fuck is my Costco card? Who the fuck stole my Costco card? mamma needs her tires changed!" in a strangely sexual tone. Suddenly, she stopped. Sniffing the air like a rabid wolf, she turned to look at Apu. Apu pissed his pants as the monster mom stared at him, her image suddenly that of a dark demonic princess of the night, radiating a pitch black aura. Cans scattered underneath her steps as she crawled towards him on all fours, arms stretching out in front of her twice as far as normal. Her lower jaw unhinged and swung below her as she crawled towards him, and her robe suddenly flew from her body across the room, sticking onto the ceiling.  
"hayulellah lleps I od woh em pleh aulellah ekib niatnuom ekib niatnuomb ekib niatnuom!"   
Toriel began sucking in apuu's electrical-tape mummy of a lower body into her mouth with a terrible vacuum, so powerful that it sucked the little monkey into her gaping maw, slowly sucking him in.   
When he was gone, Toriel turned to the pile of cans, ripping them apart with her claws into scraps. She sucked up the tin rippings and eventually, all that remained was the beautiful (decide pronoun later) Frisk who lay on the barren floor.   
Smiling as her jaw re-hinged, she snatched the (decide pronoun later) up and took  (decide pronoun later) to the couch, smiling, ripping some electrical tape off the wall to use as a blanket for the girl.   
the end

**Author's Note:**

> goodbye


End file.
